


About time, babe

by Ta_Ma



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexting, Wrong phone number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Ryan are sexting, but Ryan messes up one of his texts and sends it to Michael. MP's reaction is not quite what Ryan was expecting. </p><p>Fill for prompt #8a on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About time, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I've just realised that there are two prompts #8 for the Rio2016 Fic-a-thon on tumblr, so as this was the first one, I've named it prompt #8a: 
> 
> "Ryan is sexting with Nathan, but somehow slips up and sends a reply, or a photo, to Michael. There's initially some confusion, but MP is definitely on board."
> 
> Hope you like it!

Ryan is lying on his bed at the Villa when his phone buzzes; he has been bored for the last ten minutes, so he quickly looks his cell phone to see who’s talking to him. It’s Nathan, so this is going to be, at least, entertaining.

< **16.02H Nate:** Hey hottie! You up for some fun? > a smile spreads through Ryan’s face as he checks the time; Mike shouldn’t be here for another hour, so he types a reply.

He and Adrian have been fooling around during meets for years; it’s never anything else, just sex, sometimes sexting, just to get off. They are friends and are comfortable around each other, so it’s kind of an agreement, and it’s worked well so far as it’s a way for Ryan to keep his feelings for Michael at bay, since MP doesn’t seem interested.

< **16.03H Ry:** Sure, handsome! What do you have in mind? > 

< **16.03H Nate:** How about a little game? >

< **16.04H Ry:** Ok! Tell me >

< **16.04H Nate:** I send you a picture of a part of my body and you tell me what you’d do to it. Then, we change roles >

< **16.04H Ry:** Sounds fun, go ahead >

When his phone buzzes again, it shows a picture on Nathan’s fingers, those long beautiful fingers.

< **16.05H Ry:** I’d lick your fingers, and suck them, very slowly, until they are nice and wet and you can play with them and my body… >

< **16.05H Nate:** That’s hot, now your turn >

Ryan snaps a picture of his neck and hits “send”.

< **16.06H Nate:** You know I like to kiss you there, slowly and dry at first, and then I’d start going harder, getting you wet and licking and marking until everyone in the pool can see what you’ve been up to >

Ryan likes this, he’s getting hotter and hard, so he pulls out his shirt and waits for the next picture. Nathan sends one of his nipple.

< **16.08H Ry:** First I’d touch it and play with it with my hands, until you start getting needy, then I’ll start kissing, licking and biting it. And don’t think I’d forget the other one >

After some more pictures exchanged, Ryan is hard and has been touching himself through his pants while he imagined Nathan on top of him. So when his phone buzzes again, twice, Ryan is a bit distracted. He sees the picture of Nathan’s navel, gets his hand into his shorts, squeezes himself and kind of ignores the other text.

< **16.44H MP:** Hey, I’m already done, wanna hang out? > and he just types a reply for Nathan.

< **16.44H Doggy:** I’d lick your smooth belly, from your cute navel and down… and then I’d ripe your shorts of and I’d suck you… slowly and sloppy > he hits send and closes his eyes; he’s so hard that he doesn’t even remember to send his picture. When his cell buzzes again, Ryan guesses it’s Nate, asking for it, but the text from him is weird.

< **16.45H Nate:** Don’t let me alone… I wanna know what you’d do >

He’s starting to freak out and checking where did he send his reply when his phone buzzes again.

< **16.46H MP:** Fuck, Ry… >

And Ryan doesn’t really know what to do, because this reply from Michael is totally disarming, he could have answered in a lot of ways, maybe angry, maybe taking for granted that he was joking, but this isn’t one Ryan was expecting.

< **16.47H MP:** Where are you? >

He’s freaking out, maybe Michael is indeed angry and wants to punch him, or tell him off. But he answers because he’s never thought much before acting and he’s not going to start now.

< **16.47H Doggy:** In our room >

< **16.47H MP:** Great. DO NOT MOVE >

Now, he is panicking. For a moment, Ryan even thinks about running, telling Mike it was all a joke and try to start from scratch, but he doesn’t think he can. And when he is still wondering if he should flee, his phone starts ringing, and Ryan watches with relieve Nathan’s name lighting the screen.

“Yo?”

“Ry? You ok? You never answered back” Nate sounds kind of worried and if Ryan wasn’t freaking out about Mike he would be flattered.

“Yeah, I just… kind of fucked up”

“What? Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Fine… I just, sent Mike something I was gonna send you…”

“Oh shit. How did he take it?”

“Not sure… I’ll let you know if I survive” and with that he just hangs up, because the door of the room is opening, and Ryan’s heart is about to burst out of his chest.  The look on Michael’s face when he gets into the room is nothing like Ryan thought, he has got this hungry look and anyone who didn’t know him would think he’s angry, but Ryan does know MP and this is his game face and his stomach jumps from anticipation.

Michael stalks towards Ryan’s bed, where he is sprawled wearing only his shorts and still half hard, and being a swimmer who spends lots of time in being almost naked in front of lots of people, he now feels underdressed being in front of a very dressed Michael who is looking at him like he is a freshly cooked piece of meat.

“You said something about wanting to lick me?” Mike asks and his voice is low and rough and Ryan is all in for whatever Michael wants to do to him. But he is only able to mouth it by saying “JEAH” and sitting up a bit. And the bed dips under Michael’s knee when he starts climbing on it while unzipping his jacket. For a couple of seconds Ryan just waits, still not believing that he is now allowed to touch, but he has never been slow in this aspect, and he has touched Michael a million times before, so when he runs his fingers through the patch of skin between Michael’s shirt and his low-hanging pants everything clicks into place and he just pulls Mike on top of him. Their mouths search each other’s without really finding it for a bit, but then Michael’s big hands are on Ryan’s face, keeping him in place so he can kiss him properly. And Ryan has imagined Michael kissing him for years, but this is completely new, the kiss is wet and hot and kind of electrical.

Without ending the kiss, Ryan pulls Mike’s jacket out and then he’s trying to pull his shirt too, but it’s difficult and they get sort of stuck, and Michael pulls back a bit and chuckles at the situation, but then untangles himself from the shirt and throws it at the other end of the room before diving for another kiss, but before his lips touch Ryan’s, he says “About time, babe” and Ryan feels lightheaded when they kiss again. 

Michael’s body feels hot and hard against his own and Ryan doesn’t think he has ever wanted anything as bad as he wants to have Mike, he doesn’t even know where to start because he wants it to last forever and he is so aroused that he feels about burst just from thinking of touching Michael’s naked body.

“I’ve wanted to do this forever” he says and when stops Michael stops kissing his neck, he thinks that he’s just said something wrong. Mike backs up a little and looks at him, and then, suddenly, he lets out a laugh and drops his head a little. “What?”

“We’re assholes” Mike says and he is smiling. “We could have been doing this for years…”

“What?” Ryan feels dumb and he doesn’t like it.

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you” Michael sounds so vulnerable and sincere when he says it that Ryan just wants to kiss him again “But I was so scared of losing you as a friend…”

“Fuck, MP” Ryan touches Michael’s cheek and lets his hand fall to his neck “We should start making up for all the lost time”

“Hell, yeah” Mike whispers before diving for another kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I've really tried to write smut but I don't think I'm able... I keep trying, this is the "hotest" thing that I've writen in English. (I can write smut in Spanish LOL)
> 
> It is unbeta'd, so let me know if you spot any mistake.
> 
> Feedback will be highly appreciated^^


End file.
